The Eyes of Love
by Tigerlilly
Summary: I'm going to keep it at PG for now because it get's pretty mushy. This story is filled with at first sight loves. This didn't actually happen to me but, it was a dream I had, that sounds weird too. Anyway, a lot of you will probably think that this is a


FanFicStory

A/N: I hope that you like this story. And I just wanted to let you know that this didn't really happen to me but I dreamed it. That sounds weird too. Ohh, well. I know that this story might be very cheesy but please don't make fun of it. It's also really short. And remember this. If you diss this story and right me a pissy review I will track you down and shove ice down your pants. Oho! I bet that feels good! Tigerlilly

In the hot kitchen of a gourmet Thialand restaurant was a young waitress that was hard at work. She wore a red knit shirt, a blue, denim, knee, length, skirt, and black pumps. Here sandy, blonde, frosty hair was up in a neat bun that was falling apart over her green, eyes from a long day of hard work. It was 30 minuets until closing time and every one was leaving. 

After all the customers had left, She noticed that there was one man left. Sitting at the orange lighted bar. He looked as if he needed some cheering up. Drinkless, the man sat there without saying a word. Feeling oftly bad for him, the young and tired waitress walked up to the bar. 

"Hi! Would you like anything to drink?" she said hoping that some how that what she had said would cheer him up. 

"Um, no thanks." He said without even a sign of hope in his voice.

She continued.

"Are you sure?" she thought for a minute. "It's on me."

"No thanks." He said in a blunt voice.

"Oh, come on, I'll fix you up something right away." She said with a cheerful hop in her voice.

"No, please. I don't want to be any trouble. I'll just go." 

"No, sit back down in that chair and I'll be right back."

The man sat down waiting for the kind waitress to come back with his drink, he was hoping to leave. After stirring in the final ingredients, she took the drink towards the stranger and set it in front of him. 

"Please no don't I can't take this, and…" The man was interrupted when he finally looked at the face of the young waitress who had been so kind to him.

"Um, well, um…" He stuttered.

The girl showed a quaint little smile and both of them began to examine each other.

The man had dark, blue, gray eyes and deep, coal, black hair. His kind, troubled face looked up at hers as she looked down at her hands. 

The man continued. "You didn't tell me your name." 

Looking embarrassed the young waitress pointed to her nametag and said "Alex."

She looked down at the man and said. "You never told me your name." 

"David. You have a pretty name."

Alex blushed. "Thanx."

"Um, I better..get..going. It's getting late."

"Wait! You haven't tried the drink that I made for you."

David answered back. "I probably shouldn't be drinking much…"

"Please, come on, just try it." Alex interrupted. 

"No, I better get going."

"Oh, come on."

"Alright," the man sighed.

David sat down at one of the barstools while Alex sat down next to him, eager to hear what he thought of the drink.

He took a small sip of the drink and proceeded to take another.

"Wow, this is really great."

"Really?"

"No, I mean this is really is really good."

Alex said in an excited voice," I'll make you a meal. Something really good. Rice, I'll make some Thailand pork rice."

She ran into the kitchen and started cooking away.

"No, that's fine. I'm really not that hungary."

For she didn't hear him. She was already in the kitchen cooking away.

NEXT SCENE: Alex came into the bar with a steaming, hot plate of rice. She had made it herself. Just for him. Sitting down next to him, she eagerly waited for him to taste it.

"I'd better get going. It's getting late."

Suddenly, the owner of the restaurant came out from the kitchen with keys in hand.

"Alex!" he said in a rather course, scratchy voice.

"Alex, are you leaving now? Cause I don't wanna lock you kids in." 

"I'll lock up before I leave. Don't worry."

"You better, cause if you don't, no bonus this year. Just like last year."

"Alright." She said this in a rather embarrest voice.

After the man left David grabbed his coat and got up as if he was ready leave. 

"Wait! Don't go yet. You have to try this."

"I really should be going bu..." He was interrupted when a tug on his jacket sleeve causeing him to plop back down into the stool.

"Just one bite." 

"No, I can't, I have to get goin..." 

David was interrupted ounce again from the feel of a steaming fork of rice being lifted up to his mouth. Alex was trying to get him to taste it. David finally resisted and opened his mouth. Alex spooned it into his mouth but, a few grains of rice managed to fall from the fork. 

Luckely, Alex caught them near his chin as her fingers moved up his chin and up to his lips. She immediatly dropped the spoon and began to blush. David began to lick his lips and had a suprised look on his face.

"This is really good. I didn't think that you were a cook. I thought you were just a waitress." 

"Ya, well, I came here for a job as a cook but, I didn't have enouph experiance to be head chef. So, I was made assisstant chef. I make a few things on the menue."

"This is really delicsious." He said with a sense of respect.

Alex began to pick up the fork and and get some more rice. Forkfull after forkful Alex, fed David the rice during a very flirtatious conversation. Soon, they were up at the table and and David was feeding Alex the rice. 

The lights seemed to dim around them as they gazed at eachother. As the evening went on, their chairs got closer and closer together. There was nobody else there. Nothing else seemed to matter. All of their problems and fears just seemed to fade away.

Alex felt comfort and protection. She never wanted to leave this place. But, she was sad since she new she would have to eventually. 

Alex was laughing with the joy of his company and a piece of her hair fell in front of her face. She pulled her hair down and alowed it to flow over her shoulders, making a perfect frame for her face. David reached over and moved his hand over her cheek; removing the silky strand of hair from her face. For a moment, everything began to

fade away in a swirl of soft orange. They gazed into eachothers eyes which seemed to a eternity. Alex thought that nothing could be more perfect. Suddenly, David removed his hand from her cheek and looked at his watch. It was 1:06.

"I have to get going. It's really late. I shouldn't of stayed." David said.

Alex's comfort and fantasy melted away right before her eyes. Had this evening meant nothing to him? 

"I knew this was a lost cause." Alex thought to herself.

They both headed toward the door. Alex just new that if they went their separate ways that she would just die. As slowely as possibe, Alex grabbed her keys and purse opened the door to lock it.

David grabbed her coat which she had almost forgotten and took it with him out the door. Alex closed the door and slipped the golden key into the lock which she felt as if was the key to the place in which she wished to stay. She felt as if she would never feel happiness again.

"Well, thankyou for such a great time. I guess that I'll mabe see you later, sometime." David said in a tired voice.

"Yah,(little lauph) this was a great time for me also.(lauph)" Alex said in an excepting voice.

Alex began to walk away towards her car when she remembered her coat.

"Oh, I, um, my coat." 

She went over towards David and took the coat out of his hand. When she tried to walk away she was stopped by a tug on her arm. She turned around and realized that David was tightly holding her hand. David pulled her closer to him and she rapped her arms around him as she felt his soft lips touch hers. 

Alex could only think that this was a dream. There she was with the one person that she might love, loves her back! She could only wish that this moment would last forever. She rapped her arms around her neck and moved her face away to look into David's eyes. There was finally a sense of happiness in them. David then moved closer to her and gave her the most passionate kiss that he could.

Then Alex, move her arms down from his neck as she was in his arms. She knew, that this was the place she wanted to be. 

~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~

Hi I know that a lot of you that read this will think that this is really corny and cheesy but, please have a heart and give me a good review. If you didn't like it, well, hey! I can't do anything about it but please respect my work. Hope you liked it. Please give me a serious review and not some smart-ass one… Tigerlilly

P.S. I know that the rice part is pretty stupid but, that's what happend in my dream. It's not stupid to me. Let me know what you thought of my story. And of course I'm supposed to be Alex.

An other little note: I put this story in the Digimon section because I always pictured this as Sora with long pink hair like mimi (don't ask) and David as Tai. 

Ohh! Another thing,(don't worry this is the last one) David was so sad in the bar in the first place because his "old" girlfriend dump him. And he didn't really love her any way, so huh!


End file.
